ecovillagefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Michael Hale
To contact me Notes left below are checked every few days (but sometimes there are longer gaps). So if you want to reach me faster, click on the link in the sidebar below-left, or click here Michael 17:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Slow start Hi Michael, Thanks for the encouraging "User Talk". I am slooowly getting the hang of Wikis. I also appreciate your adding a link on the Community Portal Page. If it is alright with you, I think I would like the pages to be somewhat hidden for a while so the group can experiment in semi-private. I took the link off the page for now, but expect to put it back in a month or so. You mentioned you could add an external link on the main page. Were you referring to EDE or Living Routes? At this point, I would welcome a link to http://www.LivingRoutes.org, but would ask that we hold off on linking to EDE for now. Also, in my experimentations, I have made a few pages that I have since abandoned. Do you know how to delete entire pages? Similarly, I can't seem to figure out how to rename an entire page. For example, EDE now has a new name - "Gaia Education" and I would like the main page to be named as such, but this has eluded me. Thanks for your help and your good work! In community, - Daniel Private pages Hi Michael, Check out the Gaia Education pages. They've evolved since we last spoke. I'm also curious whether it is possible to create private pages that only select folks can see. This would be useful, for example, with posting minutes of meetings for collective editing. Thanks for your help! DanielGreenberg 18:30, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) BCIC Focus Group Gathering this Saturday Aug 13 Hi Michael, I just left a message with Suzanne at your place about the gathering for the BC Intentional Community Network that we are forming. I apologize for my delay in responding to your voice message. I took the cell number you left on my voice mail while I was on vacation and I lost it. Oops. However, I'm so excited for the possibility that you and other folks from Yarrow and Windsong might be able to join us this weekend over in Shawnigan Lake at OUR Ecovillage. I did not get on the ball to announce the gathering here on the wikicities pages, but I have been working hard to communicate the information to communities as I hear about them, and to individuals in the region who are interested in learning about forming intentional communities and in networking to educate themselves. I will post the notice here if any latecomers get this before Saturday. All are invited to O.U.R. Ecovillage, Shawnigan Lake, Vancouver Island BC Sat Aug 13 at 6pm (to 10pm) What is it? A Focus Group Gathering to generate an Intentional Community Network in the bioregion/province. Contact to register: Shannon Binns 604-822-2941 Village core Hi Michael. I got your remark at Village core and moved it to the talk page. I'm not saying that technology is the "panacea" for energy needs of ecovillages. It's just an idea to use a combination of "off-the-grid" technologies including Photovoltaics and Cogeneration to make a combination "ice house" and "water heater" based on a scaleable thermal model. We can talk about it more if you like. Oh yeah, do you know a John Croft co-founder of the Gaia Foundation? He's at Wikipedia now. I'm making sure he knows about this wiki. • Later, bro... CQ 19:31, 8 August 2006 (UTC) New stuff I have a draft of a New Main Page at Main Page/New. I've also set up some Categories and some monthly features and main page subpages: *Template:GEN:Featured ecovillage/ , *Template:GaiaDirectory *Template:Main *Template:Messagebox I'm spreading the word at Wikipedia, all I can (without getting yelled at), but we need more people here. Contact list? Newsletter? I'm not on the mailing list. I have issues with mailing lists, but that's just me. We can employ many more features and expand the content here. I'm fairly familiar with MediaWiki usage and don't mind helping out, especially if there are folks actually using the site. Oh, the Main Page is protected, so an admin will have to help us implement a new one. But we can work on the draft. Need to get (all articles) into categories, existing or new. I'm just trying to get this ball rolling. Let me know what you think. CQ 19:30, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :The draft main page has promise. I wasn't sure why you featured Gaia Foundation so prominently. I would suggest that we have links that are directly related to ecovillages (such as GEN) and participating(?) ecovillages, plus a directory or main link to the Ecovillage Wiki pages. :As to the main page being locked. That was my call after it was vandalized a few times. It is easy to get an admin to unlock that so we can work on it. Are you interested in becoming an admin? I've avoided it thus far as the admins are very helpful. However, it might make sense for us both to be admins. Michael 13:31, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Why Gaia? They just seem to have presence here. I was just experimenting really. Once we get categories filled in, I think we can get a better idea of how things should be covered at the main page. was last updated 3 August 2006, so it doesn't show which pages are left. Category:Ecovillages shall show a listing of existing pages here. Wikipedia:List of ecovillages shows what we have so far at WP. Maybe Ceres will have some ideas. I'll message her as to what's up. CQ 20:19, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, I see what happened. I believe you have the wrong organization. It is Gaia Trust that is (or was) involved in the formation of GEN and funding of Gaia Education, the Ecovillage Design Education (EDE) initiative. GEN is the parent of both Gaia Education and Nextgen, the youth arm of GEN. Both Gaia Education and NextGen have many pages on this wiki. As to help with the uncategorized pages, you could go to the Wikia help desk. Michael 17:29, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Systemic Change OK. I've redone the Main Page and working on the Ecovillage Wiki Project space including the all important Community Portal and Current events. Today is . I've added a dynamic control called the Ecovillage Newsroom. It's quite complex, but it allows us to control dynamic elements like New for . I've also started building an extension of the Community Portal similar to the Village pump at Wikipedia. It has two main workspaces: #Ecovillage Wiki:Project #Ecovillage Wiki:Record These features should help us plan and track changes in near Real Time. I think you'll like them. Drop the code on your User page and Behold! CQ • 06:32, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :I've added a Template:WhosWho for the Community Portal and other spots. Also a Template:EVENT that lives mostly at Current events but can fly around as needed. Great for timely announcements. CQ 06:45, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::The dynamic features seem to be working OK. You may see something that appears "stuck" as a result of your browser returning you to a cashed page. On Firefox, you can usually assure a fresh reload by holding down the shift key while clicking the refresh button. I don't use Internet Exploder but it should have a way to purge your browser cashe. See Ecovillage Wiki:Project to learn how to project the future. Note that the system is designed for daily changes, which are only useful if there is daily use. If the community is not going to grow, I shall optimize it for weekly use. Maybe more realistic, eh? CQ 10:11, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Don't know where to ask it Hi there, I am Let's, the founder of w:c:projects (or OPD: Open Project Development). I wanted to collaborate with other wikia, following This project. Seen that my wikia is one for projects, I am proposing you to link to it for ecovillage projects, that are being developed on the web. Take a look also at the w:c:projects:Node I am working at. Ciao! --Let's 15:30, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Ecoville 2007 Hi Michael, I am one of the organizers (albeit a minor one) of EcoVillage Conference 2007. It will take place in Chicago November 9-11. I am interested in using ecovillage wiki for the Conference Planning, as well as the Conference itself. Will you be there? What nodes/templates should I be aware of? What is the starting point you would suggest. Do you have any other suggestions? I would like to use this as an introduction to my ecovillage projects, as well as introduce the conference attendees to the wonders of wiki. Feel free to email me at treywedge@gmail.com -Thanks, Trey treywedge 3:53, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Ecovillage Status? Hi Michael, You look to have been one of the last users on this site - it looks as if there is still some active development, but wondering if you (or any of the staff) have any plan for contributions etc? I am willing to work with others in any of the committees, writing articles, or use of my project or quality management skills. Thanks, Gary. Gary Debeer 06:13, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Semester in Dialogue Field Trip Hi Michael, Mike Carr is co-instructing the upcoming Undergraduate Semester in Dialogue titled "Being About Action: Housing". Mike is trying to coordinate a field trip to the Eco Village and would very much like to talk with you. If possible could you please send your phone number to me so I can pass it along to Mike. My email is ugsid@sfu.ca or you can call me at 778-782-7893. Thanks very much, Linda Bannister Administrator Simon Fraser University Undergraduate Semester in Dialogue